


【DMHP】没有人比汤姆费尔顿更懂德哈

by nisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 哈利穿到丹尼尔身上听秃董讲德哈爱情故事，回去之后看他的眼神都变了注：为避免出现“剧透”情节，设定哈利的时间线与现实中书本的出版进度一致
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 德哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【DMHP】没有人比汤姆费尔顿更懂德哈

01.  
哈利·波特从公共休息室的沙发上醒来的时候，觉得身边的一切既熟悉又陌生，充满了矛盾的诡异感。

确切地说，这里的的确确是格兰芬多公共休息室没错，但有没有人来告诉他天花板上那么多摄像机是做什么用的？总不可能是科林在这里组建成了他的什么摄影小组吧？？  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，打量着周围的一切。

太令人费解了。

怎么会有那么多的成年人聚集在这里？要知道，这里可是格兰芬多公共休息室！是属于格兰芬多学院未成年巫师们的小天地。并且这些人看起来也不像教师，从他们的穿着大半来看，甚至像麻瓜。  
可是麻瓜怎么可能会出现在霍格沃茨呢？

紧接着，比一大群麻瓜聚集在这里更令哈利无法相信的画面出现了。

德拉科·马尔福，他在霍格沃茨的头号死对头，那个装腔作势的白鼬，正在从人群之中挤出来，往哈利所在的方向靠近。

梅林在上，要知道他宁愿相信赫敏会考年级倒数第一也无法相信马尔福会来格兰芬多公共休息室！  
哈利差点就要将口中的：“你们是谁喝了复方汤剂在恶作剧”脱口而出了——然而更更更加惊悚的事情发生了！

德拉科·马尔福毫不在意地一手拥住哈利，就好像他是他的铁哥们那样勾肩搭背，一边说：“你可算睡醒了！我带你去看看他们打算要用的龙模型！！那些鳞片都是真皮的，我刚刚摸过，真是太酷了！”

“马尔福？”哈利难以置信地盯着他瞧，退后两步躲开了他的手。

“嗯？你不想过去看吗？”汤姆抓着他的手腕，并没有怎么在意哈利的称呼（他们在片场经常会被喊角色的名字），另一手兴奋地指着：“你的匈牙利树蜂可威风了！”

匈牙利树蜂？但是，假如自己没记错的话，现在不是应该已经知晓了凤凰社的事情、组建了D.A.、考完了O.W.Ls、经历过了他目前为止的人生最大的懊悔……想到这儿，哈利觉得心口生理性地抽疼了一下。总而言之，哈利的五年级都已经结束了，怎么会这会儿还在讨论匈牙利树蜂？  
……退一步讲，会领着自己去看龙的不是海格么？什么时候会轮得上他了？

哈利皱着眉头看他，一路被人拉到了模型棚。

？  
这是什么情况？哈利被越来越多难懂的事情弄懵了。这些东西怎么会是假的？这匈牙利树蜂难缠得很，要对付它可是费了不少力气，但现在，这凶狠的大家伙只是一个大模型，由一个电脑操纵着，在绿幕前呆呆地做出一些简单的动作。

哈利簇紧了眉头，所有的这些事情加起来都在指向一个事实，那就是——这个世界肯定有什么问题。  
他看着匈牙利树蜂的模型，选择了一个问题试探性地问身旁这个看起来应该是马尔福的家伙：“O.W.Ls考试还有多久？”  
“O.W.Ls？你说‘凤凰社’的剧情吗？距离下一部开拍还早着呢，你还是先担心好你的龙吧。”汤姆扒着栏杆边缘，耸了耸肩说道。

“拍摄？”哈利重重地念了这个单词。

汤姆顺着他的话往下说：“当然啦，《哈利波特》这么棒的作品，谁都想看，我们当然要拍摄……不对，丹尼尔，你今天怎么怪怪的？”

哈利揉了揉眉心，没有回答。  
这么说，我猜的没错，这里果然有问题——这个世界是假的，我所经历的一切在这里只是一个故事，几本书或者几部电影？

汤姆见他没有回答，倒也没怎么为难他，只是看着龙模型抱怨道：“真难过，四年级这里我都跟你没什么对手戏，我感觉我内心的德拉科·马尔福都要抑郁了。”

哈利露出一副见了鬼的样子看着他，知道他不是真的马尔福之后，哈利对这个人的好感度刚刚有了一点点的提升，他居然就发表了如此恐怖的言论。

德拉科·马尔福会因为跟哈利·波特碰不上而抑郁？  
哈利试着想象了一下这个可能性，浑身打了个冷战。  
这太可怕了！

然而这家伙还在继续往下发表他的惊人言论：“魁地奇世界杯倒是很有意思，不过我觉得，德拉科当时肯定很想跟你坐在一起，而不是看你跟那群韦斯莱混在一起，甚至还住他们的帐篷。”  
“请问你对韦斯莱有什么意见？”鲁珀特突然在他们身边冒出来，倚靠着墙说道。

“嘿，兄弟，我当然没什么意见！”汤姆搂着鲁珀特的肩膀称兄道弟，尽管知道他俩是“假的”，哈利还是看得眼珠子快掉下来了。  
然而那家伙还在说：“有意见的是德拉科，你知道，他肯定会吃醋的。”

“又来了，丹，他总是搞这一套。”鲁珀特摊了摊手。

哈利皱着眉头，表情像被海格的岩皮饼磕到牙：“吃醋？”

汤姆开玩笑地轻推了一下鲁珀特，满脸兴奋地对哈利说：“当然是吃醋！哦，从第一部开始吃罗恩和赫敏的醋，因为他们能陪在哈利身边而他却不能，就总是说一些难听的话，哦拜托！我讲着那些台词都觉得柠檬汁要从我嘴角喷涌而出！”

“哈？”哈利听着他说，只觉得世界观有点崩塌。

“你看看这里！”汤姆拉着哈利的手，将他带到休息室，从柜子上取下一本《哈利·波特与密室》，迅速翻到第四章的丽痕书店，指着书上的句子对哈利说：“你看，从他看到金妮出现在你旁边开始，他的症状就更加严重了，你们真的没有人能意识到吗？”  
鲁珀特揶揄道：“行啦，照我说，罗琳女士都没有你懂Drarry。”

汤姆满脸遗憾地将书本放回去：“你们都不相信我，我才是那个沉浸式体验角色的人！还好……”他露出欣慰的样子，“你们不知道Drarry的人气有多高，观众的眼睛是雪亮的！”  
鲁珀特眼珠子转了转，冲哈利做了个鬼脸。

哈利笑了起来，他看着架子上的书，一二三四五，他抽出了第五本，直接翻到结尾——这么说，这个世界的书本的进度和我的生活是一致的，并不能给自己带来什么有用的情报。

哈利遗憾地叹了口气，不死心地问：“这些书没有下一本了吗？”

“哦，今年下半年会有下一本，真希望我和哈利能多一点对手戏份。”汤姆期待地搓了搓手。

接着，几个小演员被导演叫出去排练，这当然难不倒哈利，嘿！演他本人，有比这更简单的事情吗？只是这些发生过的事情都重新做一遍，感觉有些诡异。

休息的时候，几个小演员又凑在一块儿打打闹闹，艾玛和邦妮凑在角落玩小游戏，几个男生在边上看着。汤姆又凑到哈利旁边跟他勾肩搭背，一边说：“暑假我们一起去看球赛吧！我已经把票订好了，这个给你。”汤姆说着将一张门票塞进他的口袋里，“就这么说定了！魁地奇不能跟我坐在一边儿，足球赛总行吧？”

……谁跟你说定了？！  
哈利在内心嘀咕着。

鲁珀特将哈利拉过来道：“汤姆你能不能别老是跟块牛皮糖一样跟着丹！居然偷偷约着看球也不叫我！”

汤姆摆摆手道：“就跟你说我不是有意的啊，在片场的时候总是莫名其妙想跟丹亲密一点，我不是说了嘛！这是角色的意志！我是受到德拉科·马尔福潜意识的驱使！”

哈利：“……”  
鲁珀特：“……”

汤姆·费尔顿（认真地）：“德哈是真的。”

02.

夜晚，哈利躺在那张属于“丹尼尔”的床上,还在思考着他该如何离开这个奇怪的世界。  
他出现在这里，那么属于他的那个世界里的他是消失了吗？如果真的消失了的话，罗恩和赫敏一定很担心自己……又或者，会不会有这种可能，他与那个叫“丹尼尔”的男孩交换了人生？  
哈利思考了很久，没有得出答案，渐渐地睡着了。

第二天，哈利睁开眼睛。  
“丹尼尔”的房间消失了。取而代之的，是他上一次陷入睡眠所在的地点——格兰芬多公共休息室。  
哈利揉了揉眼睛，抬头看着天花板，那些摄像头都消失了。

罗恩噔噔噔地从楼梯处跑下来，提着他的行李箱：“哈利，你怎么还在那，不去收拾行李吗？”  
“罗恩？”哈利确认道。  
“嗯？什么事情？”罗恩一头雾水。  
哈利抓了抓自己的头发，心里想着：难道说这一天只是我做了一个梦？

他向寝室的方向走去，手不自觉地放入口袋里，好像摸到了一张纸片。  
哈利吓了一跳，他将纸片掏出来——那是一张足球赛观赛门票。

03.

暑假里，回到女贞路四号的时候，哈利还一直在思考这个“梦”。

如果说这个只是个梦的话，那么那张票为什么会在自己的口袋里呢？罗恩不可能知道足球，赫敏连对魁地奇都不感兴趣，更别提足球了……至于佩妮姨妈或者弗农姨夫，先别提暑假之前他根本没跟他们碰面，就算碰面了，让哈利相信他们会邀请自己一起去看球赛，哈利宁愿相信是自己疯了。

那么，是真的存在这样一个世界吗？如果真的存在的话，那个叫汤姆的人说的话真的是离谱到令人想让他清醒一点。  
拜托！德拉科·马尔福在意我？这简直是天大的笑话！

哈利翻了个白眼，内心却总是忍不住去想他的话。

如果，如果是真的呢？  
哈利·波特有一个不可告人的秘密。  
很显然，他比马尔福装得更好（如果那个人说的真的是实话的话）， 虽然他总是会轻易被对方挑起情绪，但每次他的目光快要黏在他身上超过三秒的时候，哈利就会提醒自己将目光从他身上扯开。他做得很完美——天衣无缝，基本没有人感觉出异样。所有人都觉得那只不过是死对头的互相厌恶罢了。  
除了……除了现在。  
哈利想象了一下那个男孩描述的可能性，脸上飘起一阵难以掩饰的红。  
该死！太明显了！

这简直是在哈利的脑子里埋下了一根取不出来的细刺——它很小，但总是让人烦恼，时不时地传来隐约的刺痛，提醒着主人它的存在。

这种胡思乱想在邓布利多的拜访后暂时消停了。邓布利多在带着他去拜访了霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩教授之后又将他带到了韦斯莱家。与好朋友相聚终于使他将这件事情扔到了脑后。  
日子过得很快，霍格沃茨快开学了，韦斯莱夫人照例带着一行人去对角巷采购东西，他们顺便去了乔治和弗雷德的店捧捧场，却看到了马尔福行色匆匆地从橱窗前走过。

他打算去干什么？  
哈利皱了皱眉头，快步走出商店跟上，罗恩和赫敏也看见了，他们披着隐形斗篷悄悄地跟在他后面，却没想到他走进了翻倒巷。

3.  
如果说先前那似梦非梦的“一天”的经历让他对马尔福的好奇提升到了百分之八十，那么在看到他走进翻倒巷那家博金-博克商店之后，他对这个人的好奇就达到了顶峰。  
哈利开始每天盯着活点地图观察那个叫德拉科·马尔福的小黑点，非常想搞清楚他到底在做些什么。他有了一个相当正当的理由——这家伙一定有问题，我得把事情查清楚。

哈利没想到的是有一天他会撞见马尔福在厕所里哭泣。  
桃金娘站在他旁边，试图安慰他，而他只是脸色发白地盯着镜子中的自己，双手扶着水池边发抖：“谁也帮不了我，我干不了……办不成，他会杀了我。”

淡金色的发随着他的抽泣轻微颤抖着，眼泪滴落在水池里，似乎有千万种说不出口的苦处。

紧接着，他抬起头，突然从镜子中看到了走近的哈利。  
德拉科条件反射一般迅速举起魔杖对着哈利，把桃金娘吓得钻进下水道逃走了。他的声音带着些哽咽：“你来做什么？”

哈利在那一瞬间也对着他举起了魔杖，然而紧接着，一个声音突然窜进他的大脑：  
——“真难过，四年级这里我都跟你没什么对手戏，我感觉我内心的德拉科·马尔福都要抑郁了。”  
——“魁地奇世界杯倒是很有意思，不过我觉得，德拉科当时肯定很想跟你坐在一起，而不是看你跟那群韦斯莱混在一起，甚至还住他们的帐篷。”  
——“有意见的是德拉科，你知道，他肯定会吃醋的。”  
……  
哈利皱了皱眉头，慢慢地将魔杖放下来。不知道为什么，他也觉得自己疯了，但那些话似乎给了他莫大的勇气。  
哈利慢慢地走近他，慢慢地，张开双臂，安慰一般地轻轻拥抱了他。

哈利·波特抱住了德拉科·马尔福。虽然十分不合时宜，但如此靠近他让他突然意识到他们身高的差距，哈利有些不服气地抬起了脸，看到了他通红的眼角。

“唉。”哈利叹了一口气，“你很痛苦吗，德拉科？”  
德拉科的情绪似乎因为这句话而全面崩溃了。  
他缓缓地靠着墙壁蹲坐下来，泪水决堤一样地失去了控制。德拉科抱住了自己的膝盖……非常丢脸，德拉科想：他在死对头面前像个小孩一样嚎啕大哭这种事情绝对是要带进坟墓里的秘密。  
然而他的死对头只是安静地坐在他身边，等着他发泄完情绪。

德拉科的哭泣慢慢地停下来，哈利转过头看他：“听着，我不知道你经历了什么，也不知道你打算做什么，但是一切都来得及，我是说……”哈利沉吟了一下，他又不自觉地想起那个人的话——“这是角色的意志！我是受到德拉科·马尔福潜意识的驱使！”  
德拉科疑惑地看着哈利，对方牵起了他的手，像想起了什么愉快的事情一样笑出声，而后对他说：“如果你想靠近我的话，我这里，随时等你过来。”

他们靠得极近，哈利突然觉得这个气氛很适合接吻。  
于是他们就接吻了。黑发少年扯着金发少年的领子，凑到他怀里，抬起头吻上来。  
德拉科起初是错愕的，他睁大了眼睛，呆呆地任由眼前的人像只贪食的猫一样舔吻他的嘴角，过了好久才意识到这种冲击力过强的画面真真切切地发生在他眼前。他双手颤抖着捧起哈利的脸，闭上眼睛回应他的吻。  
他渴望这个人太久了。似乎他的整个人生都在向他传达着请看到我，请注意到我，然而他用错了方式，将他越推越远，将他们推到对立的两极。 他本以为这将是他深埋在心里理不清的奢望，却没想到他在他最需要人拥抱的时候抱住了他。  
有泪水从灰色的眸里滑落，隐没在他的领口处。他的手感受着哈利凌乱但触感极佳的黑发，吻得愈加疯狂起来，好像从这个吻里重新找到了活下去的方向和勇气。

从今以后，他再也不是一个人了。

\---------------

一年后，他在战争的废墟里走向他的方向。  
他在那天之后坚定地转向了哈利这边，隐瞒着所有人当他的线人，现在战争终于结束了，他终于可以光明正大地与恋人牵手。

哈利看着他们交握的手，似乎突然想起了什么特别好笑的事情，笑得停不下来。  
“你在笑什么呢？”德拉科问。  
“我在想，如果有可能的话，我真想告诉他，德哈确实是真的。”  
“……？”

当然啦，毕竟没有人比汤姆费尔顿更懂德哈。

__________fin.

梗来自某个群hhhhhh


End file.
